The Lucky One
by PrincessAmelie09
Summary: Albus Potter never really liked his name. Come on! Who would like Albus Severus Potter for a name? But when he sees Reneesmee Cullen, he knows that he's luckier than her in the Naming Department


**Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and Joanne Kathleen Rowling respectively. **

* * *

><p><span>The Lucky One<span>

Those who could witness Hogsmeade on the month of December were very lucky. The houses, shops, trees and the Shrieking Shack's roofs were caked with soft, pure white snow. In every shop, there were pictures, magically moving models of Father Christmas, the Christmas tree. In Honeydukes, there was a strong scent of the new chocolates that the store owners had been meaning to sell for Christmas. As for the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the store owner, George Weasley was busy selling his young customers the latest prank toys that had been evaluated especially for Christmas.

George's own nephew, seventeen-year-old Albus was standing by the Shrieking Shack, marvelling at its ghostly aura. Albus knew that the Shrieking Shack was not inhabited by ghosts. Rather, the ghost was one of his grandfather's best friends, Remus Lupin. No, Lupin was not a ghost. He was a werewolf because of whom, the Shack had been constructed. Albus's namesake, Albus Dumbledore had encouraged the rumour that this shack was haunted.

Albus sighed as he remembered Dumbledore. Dumbledore was a great man, Albus knew. Yet, Albus wasn't too fond of his full name: Albus Severus Potter. He had always wondered why his parents had named him that. Why couldn't he be named like his brother, James? If not James, why couldn't he be named like Lily? At least his name would have been a bit alliterative.

"Excuse me?" A voice broke Albus away from his thoughts. Albus turned around to see the most gorgeous girl standing next to him.

She had bronze coloured hair that was in ringlets. Her face was even prettier than a Veela's face was. High cheekbones, straight nose, strong jaw line and full lips were the most striking features. She looked anything but a Muggle. Her pale skin was glowing a bit... or was it _glittering_? Wait... people don't _sparkle_ do they?

"Uh... yes?" Albus finally stammered, still mesmerised by the girl's beauty.

"Do you... do you know where a forest is?" The girl said. She had an American accent. Her voice was sweeter than a phoenix's... Albus knew that he had finally got a soul mate...

"Why do you want to know where a forest is?" Albus stammered.

"Some stuff..." The girl said, laughing nervously. She was lying. Albus knew it she was lying.

"Follow me..." Albus sighed.

* * *

><p>Albus knew everyone would be wondering where he was. But he did not like upsetting the girl. Her need was more important, even if Albus didn't know what she wanted.<p>

The girl was not a dull conversationalist like some beauties Albus could mention without fearing. She talked about a lot of interesting things such as books. And Albus liked books. Well, he liked books the minute this girl standing next to him mentioned about books. Was that a crime now?

"Have you read _Harry Potter_?" The girl asked suddenly, making Albus freezing on his tracks. They were going towards the Forbidden Forest (The only forest Albus could think of). Albus knew that this girl was too strong to be scared by all the scary creatures in there.

"No..." Albus said slowly. Was this girl an expert in Occlumency?

"You must have heard of it?" The girl said. "At least a bit?"

"Oh, I hear about him a lot." Albus said.

"You should totally read _Harry Potter_!" The girl said excitedly. "Harry's like, so _awesome_! If he were real, then I'd totally fall in love with him!"

Albus knew then that this girl – however pretty she was – had escaped from St. Mungo's mental ward. No other girl would talk about Dad like that as much as she did. The whole Britain knew that Harry Potter was married twenty years ago. This girl was sadly delusional –

"Hey, you look so much like Harry Potter!" The girl suddenly exclaimed. "Minus the scar of course,"

Hadn't everyone told him that? Like, two thousand and six times?

"I've been told." Albus replied grumpily.

"You know, you look like his son, now that I think about it." The girl said. Oh, this girl was –

"Thanks." Albus said. Couldn't she change the topic now?

"His name's so weird, isn't it?" The girl said. "_Albus Severus_ Potter."

This made Albus freeze again. Albus forgot that this girl was more insane than Aunt Luna. A bubble of happiness was bursting inside him. She knew his name! She knew his _name_! Oh, how he wanted to dance!

_Notice she called your name weird too_. A voice that was uncannily like James's whispered in his mind.

"At least he has a better name than I do." The girl shrugged. Albus looked at her and asked:

"What's your name?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." The girl replied. "It's a portmanteau, really. I don't know what came over my mother when she named me.

"Renesmee is a mix of Mom's mother, Renée and Dad's mother, Esme. Carlie is a portmanteau of Mom's dad, Charlie and Dad's father –"

"Charlie?" Albus choked. Charlie as in Uncle Charlie? Albus knew it! Uncle Charlie was faking that he did not want to marry –

"Yeah..." The girl said. "Why, what happened?"

"Nothing..." Albus blustered. Oh, the minute they'd reach at the entrance of the Forest, Albus would straightaway go and write a letter to Grandma Molly about Uncle Charlie's downright hiding!

"As I was saying, Renesmee Carlie Cullen is such a weird name. I mean, people at my school still tease me about it."

"NESSIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A SCARECROW?" A new voice shouted, nearly making Albus jump.

"Oh, that's my boyfriend." The girl sighed. "He's so overprotective whenever I'm talking to any guy!"

"Nessie," A new bloke came running next to them. Albus discovered that they were right next to Hagrid's hut. He made a plan that after Renesmee left, he was going to have Hagrid's strong Firewhiskey. As James always said, a broken heart always needs a strong drink.

"Oh, _Jake_," The girl sighed again as the bloke stood next to her. Jake had a copper skin and was very, very muscular. Albus knew that Renesmee would never choose him over the scary Jake.

"Who's he?" Jake pointed to Albus who yelped. So much for a Gryffindor...

"This is...?" Renesmee left the sentence unfinished so that Albus could say his name.

"Al," He said, still wary of the scary Jake.

"Jacob," Jake said, scowling at Albus. Albus winced again. Merlin, Jacob was scary!

"Al here was kind enough to drop me to this forest. Oh Jake, I am so thirsty!" Reneesmee said.

"Come along then," Jacob said and a minute later, he turned into a full fledged wolf. Albus wondered why on earth pretty girls liked wolves. First was Remus Lupin's wife, Dora. Second was Victoire (As Teddy was an Animagus and could turn into a wolf) and third... well, you just read about her.

The wolf started walking towards the forest. Renesmee, before following him, did something that surprised Albus entirely.

She kissed him on the cheek. Albus's heart started fluttering like the Golden Snitch. He was so happy that a girl like Renesmee had kissed him.

_It's just the cheek. Cool your heart, mate_. James's voice rang inside his head.

Renesmee then took out a stationary photograph and placed it on his hand, saying softly, "Remember me when you see this, Al."

With that, she ran after the wolf, leaving Albus totally dejected.

* * *

><p>"Where <em>were<em> you?" Scorpius asked the minute Albus sat down on the library bench.

After saying goodbye to Reneesmee, Albus had decided to pop inside the Hogwarts library. This was the only place he would be able to find his best friends: Scorpius and Rose.

"What's that in your hand, Albus?" Rose (Who was reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for the hundredth time or so) said. Albus didn't know _how_ she could see the photograph in between reading about Rowena Ravenclaw. But this was Rose Weasley. Her eyesight was way too sharp.

Immediately after his girlfriend said that, Scorpius lunged for Reneesmee's photograph. Albus tried to dodge him, yet, Scorpius caught the photograph and his face cracked into a smile.

"Oooh, _this_ is interesting stuff." Scorpius grinned impishly.

"What's that?" Rose asked sharply, getting up from her stool and standing next to him to see the photograph. Her face's reaction was the polar opposite of Scorpius's. Her blue eyes were bulging and her face had turned whiter than a chalk.

"A stationary Muggle photograph of a picture perfect family..." Scorpius said, grinning that stupid grin of his.

"That's... that's ... _Cedric_ _Diggory_!" Rose said, pointing a shaky finger towards the photograph.

"What?" Albus cried. He got up from his stool and went over to Scorpius's other side to see the picture. The picture had Renesmee, a dull looking girl and Cedric Diggory. Albus had seen Diggory's picture back when he (Albus) was just twelve. Albus could still remember Diggory's face very well. The handsome features and the grey eyes...

The eyes looked weird now. They looked golden. Diggory's smile was also crooked. Why was that?

"Diggory died years ago!" Scorpius exclaimed. "Al's dad saw him _die_!"

"Give me the photograph, Al!" Rose cried shrilly. "I'll send this to my mother! She'll know a solution of this!"

Before Albus could answer, Rose snatched the photograph and ran out of the Library.

"I swear she thinks her mother is a human library." Scorpius commented, chuckling. He stopped chuckling and then put on an expression that he must have thought of worry. "Anyway, why were you late?"

Albus took a deep breath and then started describing about his encounter with Renesmee Carlie Cullen and when he was finished, Scorpius had only one thing to say.

"You are lucky that you aren't named like _that_!"

And Albus couldn't help agreeing to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**:- Yay! Another story finished! Anyway, this is my first crossover fic. I think Jacob and Nessie are a tad bit out of character. But, I have not read the last two books yet as I couldn't bear the torture of reading more of Bella's pining (*Coughs* Whining *Cough*). Please forgive me TwiHards. **

**However, this story was rather fun to write! :D **

**You must be quite confused what Nessie and Jacob are doing here. Well, they're just holidaying that day. :) **

**Flames are accepted. Praises are _great_. Reviews are the only thing I need. **


End file.
